


knowing something about nothing

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And like, F/M, Kinda, Nightmares, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Season/Series 08, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), all those years of hunting fucking monsters n shit, theres that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: Even though he always said it was nothing, Amelia knew it was always something.





	knowing something about nothing

Something Amelia noticed about Sam right off the bat was how jumpy he was.

She'd come home after a long day at he'd flinch at the sound of the door slamming. One time she snuck her arms around his waist while he was doing the dishes and even if he'd deny it whenever brought up, Amelia swears he'd almost screamed.

She didn't sneak up on him anymore.

After that, she began noticing it more and more. Not that she hadn't before, just the full extent of it wasn't as bad as she first thought.

Sometimes there'd be a sound and Sam would look around, frantic, and ask, "you heard that too, right?" And when she'd say yes, his shoulders would drop and he'd let out a breath, visibly relieved.

One day they were walking around on a comfortably warm day and as they passed a park, some random blonde guy was doing an obviously fake magic trick. Amelia saw Sam looking at him through the crowd he was surrounded by. He leaned over and said, "can you see him? And the-the people too?"

With eyebrows raised, she said, "yeah, why?" 

He looked less tense as he spoke, "it's nothing. No reason."

It happened a lot. He'd ask confirmation that something really happened, or if she could see something too.

He never explained, so she never asked.

Thinking back, she wishes she did. 

She couldn't help the curiosity she felt when she'd seen his array of scars. The first time they had sex, when he took his shirt off, she held back a gasp, not wanting to ruin the moment or show her concern. But it looked like he'd been killed by some wild animal and came back only for it to happen fifty times over. 

She wanted to ask, wanted to make sure he was okay, but if and when she tried, Sam would shrug it off and say it was nothing.

It was always nothing.

It was nothing when he'd wake up screaming, when he'd stay away for days at a time, running on nothing but coffee. It was nothing the way he'd look around like someone else was on the room, even when Amelia knew it was just them.

Even though he always said it was nothing, Amelia knew it was always something.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading oof i was gonna make this longer but i succ also like i wanted to write a part abt riot bc sam and dogs is a gr8 combo but hghhghhhhh


End file.
